Masters Of Olympus
by Sekaro-Seki
Summary: When Sekaro finally returns to Olympus after being absent for a number of months, he finds out his father and the other fallen gods were set free. He and his friends prepare themselves, as a global shaking battle will begin.


_The Masters of Olympus pt. VII- The Great War of the Olympians__  
__If you are following the story thus far you'll know that Sekaro had been loyally betrayed by his girlfriend Aqua the sea goddess. After an absence for about 4 months, he returns to Mt. Olympus to learn that not only Kairi has returned, but he set all of the fallen gods free and they were heading to Sparta. We continue the story. Sekaro and the others stood outside and were ready to head to Sparta. When they got there they saw Sekaro's army outside ready to defend, but Sekaro felt a suprising presence. "Morgan!" Sekaro yelled. "Sekaro!" Morgan replied. He rushed to her and hugged her. "We came to help. After you saved my village from the Hydra we wanted to return the favor." she explained. He nodded. "Hello son" said a voice. Sekaro turned to find Ares and Kairi. "Hello father. Its been a while. Guys you go on and take the others. These two imbeciles are mine to take care of" said Sekaro. Kairi and Ares laughed. "Do you really think you can defeat us this time?" Ares asked. Sekaro held his fist in front of them. "I'm warning you, do not underestimate me. I killed both of you once, and I am more than capable of doing it again." He said furiously. He drew his blades and launched a rockslide at them. They dodged it and charged towards him. Sekaro blocked their attacked, and kicked Kairi back. "Kairi!" Ares exclaimed. "Never let down your guard for your friend father!" Sekaro shouted, as he took him and threw him into a mountain. "Honestly, you really claim that you're that powerful? Then hurry up and prove it to me right now already. You may never get another chance" he explained. The two got up. Rezoa ran over to Sekaro. "Let us show them exactly our team special technique bro" Rezoa suggested. Sekaro nodded. He placed his hands together. "By the power of the Gods!" he turned black and white. It was quiet. Ares and Kairi were looking around in shock. Sekaro was standing right behind them. "You fools" he said, stabbing them both in their backs with each blades. He held them there. "Do it Rezoa!" he added. Rezoa came from out of the ground, and slashed them with his blades. The illusion faded, and the two were sent flying. "How are the others doing?" Sekaro asked. Rezoa nodded in approval. The battle lasted for hours. The team had driven the enemy from Sparta onto an island. "Its over Ares! You have no escape from your defeat!" Sekaro said. "Oh really? Well I know someone who, in about ten seconds is going to experience a painful attack." Ares replied. "I have no idea what you're talking about, but I don't want to find out" said Morgan. However just as Ares predicted, ten seconds had passed and Sekaro yelled in agony, clutching his chest. "Sekaro!" Rezoa yelled. "He's having a chest attack. He'll be spitting out blood next" said Ares. And as he said, Sekaro spit out blood and fell out. The enemy used the opportunity to strike. Hades put up a barrier around the others. "This is where we shall leave. Sekaro will be back to find us, and that hour will be his last. Enjoy your sleep, my son!" Ares explained. He laughed as they disappeared, leaving Sekaro where he was. A few minutes later, the other gods appeared. "What curse is this Athena?" Zeus asked. "Its as I feared father. This is a disease inflicted upon him when he was just a baby. This will remain with him for the rest of his life. But he is their only hope." Athena explained. "Yes, we will take him home. When he comes to, we will inform him of his situation. This matter for him will not go unresolved. Let us go" Zeus explained. They took Sekaro and disappeared. Sekaro will soon engage in a battle that will determine the fate of his friends. Will he overcome or will Ares get away with killing the closest people he has to a family? All will be revealed on the next sequel.__  
_  
To be continued- The Masters of Olympus pt. VIII- the Final Stand of the Spartan Prince.


End file.
